


Baile de Máscaras - Uma Noite de Prazer e Sangue

by ChanKaiDK



Category: EXO
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Baile de Máscaras, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Chanyeol!LoboNegro, Jongin!PanteraNegra, Lemon, M/M, Mutilação explicita, Palavras de baixo calão, Top Park Chanyeol, Violâcia, mundo sobrenatural, sexo explícito
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanKaiDK/pseuds/ChanKaiDK
Summary: Kai, o maior assassino de aluguel tem mais um trabalho a ser feito para essa noite. O grande baile de comemoração para a inauguração de uma grande rede de beleza e comesticos, e como todo dono de produtos de beleza sempre tem sua extravagância e elegância para exibir seu dinheiro, é uma ótima oportunidade para o nosso assassino agir.Ele só não contava com o inesperado agente secreto que estava ali para proteger seu alvo. Ou pelo menos tentar.Inicio: 21/02/2021Termino:**/**/****ATENÇÃO: Essa fanfic tem violência, palavras de baixo calão e conteúdo pesado que pode deixar algumas pessoas desconfortaveis ou darem gatilhos, então se forem ler tenham consciência de que podem acabar passando mal ou até mesmo ficar desconfortavel pelo assusto. Foram avisados.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Baile de Máscaras - Uma Noite de Prazer e Sangue

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, essa é minha primeira obra que posto nesse site, não sei muito bem como ele funciona mas mesmo assim estou ansiosa para ver o que acontece.
> 
> A obra vai ser curta, talvez 2 ou 3 capítulos, ainda está em processo de pensamento para essa parte. Eu vou dar uns avisos sobre a obra que é necessário mesmo já tendo avisado no resumo, é bom repetir as vezes. A escrita vai ser bem específica, sem censurar nada, então algumas coisas podem ser desconfortáveis para algumas pessoas, principalmente nas partes de mutilção ou até mesmo no sexo, por isso recomendo você não ler caso é sensivel a esse tipo de contéudo.
> 
> Então é isso, boa leitura para todos XD

ᏌᎷᎪ ᏁᎾᎥᏆᎬ

ᎠᎬ

ᏢᏒᎪᏃᎬᏒ Ꭼ

ᎦᎪᏁᎶᏌᎬ

  
°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^

  
_Prometa que você não vai espalhar_

_Eu falo sério, quero te mostrar_

_Como é quando seu coração bate rápido_

_E o suor escorre pelo seu corpo_

_Estou gemendo alto_

_(Diga comigo)_

_Estamos gemendo alto_

_~ SoMo - Primeiro_

_°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^_

**_Coreia do Sul_ **

**_Sozinho_ **

**_05:30_ **

Gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto escuro que se tinha uma iluminação fraca de um abajur ao lado da cama.

O corpo em cima da cama se contorcia por entre os lençóis carmim os bagunçando contra a cama king no centro do quarto principal da mansão.

Suas mãos passavam por seu corpo que tanto conhecia e estímula seus lugares mais sensível fazendo uma corrente de prazer passar por seu sistema nervoso o fazendo gemer mais alto e em bom som sem vergonha de que alguém possa estar o ouvindo. Ele não se importa, na verdade gosta muito de saber se alguém estiver o ouvindo. Seu prazer aumentou mais ao pensar nisso.

Para um bom exibicionismo que é isso só o atiçaria ainda mais.

\- Ah!

Outro gemido alto soou pelo quarto enquanto um sorriso se alargava em seus lábios vermelhos e enchados de tanto morder para conter sua excitação, mesmo que não adianta-se de muita coisa.

Abriu ainda mais suas pernas levando suas mãos para o meio delas onde um consolo de vidro vermelho, sua cor favorita, entrava e saia de sua entrada já arregassada pelo estimulo continuo.

Os movimentos ficaram mais rápido procurando um certo ponto dentro de si que estava louco para achar, o que não demorou para acontecer.

Ao curvar um pouco, o consolo acabou acertando em cheio sua próstata o fazendo se contorcer mais e procurar por mais estimulos naquele ponto tão precioso.

Os gemidos ficavam mais frequentes assim como seu quadril que se movia ainda mais contra o consolo que entrava cada vez mais fundo.

Com mais algumas estocadas contra sua próstata Kim Jongin gemeu ainda mais alto gozando contra sua barriga onde seu pau esquecido pousava. Seu corpo ficou tenso, seus dedos se contraíram contra o lençol enquanto mantia sua mão movendo o consolo até seu corpo parar de se tremer e o prazer abaixar.

Com a respiração acelerada e o corpo meio dormente pelo prazer intenso, ele retirou o consolo de si e colocou de lado antes de suspirar e se sentar na cama vendo a bagunça que estava pelo espelho do teto.

\- Uma ótima maneira de se acordar de manhã. - Rindo malicioso se levantou da cama sentindo as pernas moles.

Esperou um pouco na cama sentado para sentir suas pernas novamente e se levantou da cama ainda mais relaxado e caminhou para seu banheiro onde sua banheira já se mantia pronta para uso. Suas empregadas nunca falham.

Entrou sem pressa na banheira gigantes que se parecia muito uma picina aquecida e relaxou contra a borda aproveitando a sensação da água morna contra sua pele ainda quente que se esfriava lentamente por causa da água.

Com os olhos fechados, Jongin passou a pensar em sua agenda de hoje, não se tinha muito o que fazer, ninguém para o seu telefone tocar querendo algum serviço, o que é raro já que ele é muito solicitado para os trabalhos. Mas ele não se preocupou, gostava quando não ligavam, assim tirava um dia de folga e aproveitava para se cuidar e relaxar em seus passatempos preferidos.

E enquanto pensava no que faria hoje, escutou um bater de porta e sua empregada entrar com uma almofada vermelho e dourada onde continha um telefone no modelo antigo feito de ouro e marfim branco que tinha comprado em um leilão em Paris, uma compra que nunca se arrependeu.

A empregada nem precisou falar nada já que o telefone tocava por si mesmo e ela só se curvou para que Kai pudesse pegar o telefone e atender com sua voz aveludada e rouca pelo uso anterior.

\- Alô.

\- Senhor Kai? - Uma voz fina e desagradável soou pela linha fazendo Kai fazer um leve careta pelo incomodo em seu ouvido

\- O próprio. - Falou meio em tédio já sabendo do que seria sua ligação. Sem folga por hoje.

\- Ótimo. - A voz da moça soou animada fazendo o volume aumentar e encomodar ainda mais seus ouvidos. - Senhor Kai, eu estou ligando para solicitar seu serviços e... - Foi interrompida.

\- Isso eu já sei minha querida, então poderia ir direto ao ponto? Sua voz esta irritando meus ouvidos. - Soou curto e grosso, mas com uma elegância invejável.

\- Oh sim, desculpa. - Sua voz acabou diminuindo e Jongin só agradeceu mentalmente por isso. - Eu quero que o senhor mate uma pessoa para mim, cobro o valor que precisar, mas eu quero essa pessoa morta antes da inauguração de sua nova filial. - Parou de falar e Kai esperou para ver se falava quem seria seu próximo trabalho mais a linha ficou muda o fazendo reviarar os olhos. Com certeza é nova nisso.

\- E posso saber que pessoa seria? Não posso trabalhar direito se não falar os detalhes importantes para mim senhorita. - Tentou ser um pouco mais educado, mais acabou falhando.

\- Desculpa, eu não sei muito bem como fazer isso. - Sua voz soou sem graça e com certeza estava envergonhada. Kai revirou mais uma vez seus olhos, as vezes não tinha paciência com certas pessoas.

\- Só me fale quem é, o valor eu falo depois.

\- Tudo bem, quem eu quero que você mate é Rose Martins e seu esposo Richard Martins.

\- Não era só uma pessoa?

\- Não, são duas. Eles são donos da empresa e precisam ser eliminados. - Falou decidida. Não sabia o porque dela os querer morto, mas Kai não faz esse tipo de pergunta, não se interessa por isso.

\- Tudo bem. - Suspirou relaxando mais na água para tentar encontrar seu equilíbrio. - Vamos falar sobre o valor, como são duas pessoas de alto sociedade o valor é mais caro.

\- Não tem problema, eu pago o valor que precisar. - Falou decidida.

\- Okay, o valor vai ser 50 milhões de dolares cada e quero que o transfira para uma conta que irei mandar por mensagem. - Falou deu preço e a exigência do que queria e esperou a moça falar, o que demorou um pouco.

\- Tudo bem, e quando vou poder fazer a transferência?

\- Antes do serviço ser feito. Vou te mandar uma mensagem e você poderá transferir o dinheiro na hora e assim poderei fazer meu trabalho. - Disse simplista e sem enrolação.

\- Okay, foi um prazer fazer negócios com você senhor Kai.

\- Sem problemas, o prazer vai ser todo meu. - Sorriu de lado antes de desligar a ligação sem esperar que a moça falasse mais.

Suspirou relaxando contra a borda da banheiro e olhou sua empregada que já esperava pelas ordens.

\- Quero que pesquise mais sobre meus alvos, quero tudo em detalhes, sem faltar nada. - Fechou os olhos. - E me traga um vinho e meu café da manhã, estou com fome.

\- Sim Senhor Kim - A empregada se curvou para seu superior e saiu do banheiro para fazer seu serviço.

\- Que o dia comece. - Disse antes de começar a se banhar para sair e fazer o que planeja para seu próximo trabalho.

Mal pode esperar para o trabalho começar, adora entrar em ação.

°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^

**_Coreia do Sul_ **

**_Seul_ **

**_A alguns quilômetros da casa de Kai_ **

**_06:30AM_ **

Chanyeol acaba de acordar e se levantar da sua cama por causa de uma ligação de seu chefe que exigia falar com ele pessoalmente a essa hora da manhã, o que o deixava de mal humor já que odeia acordar cedo. Não via necessidade nisso.

Se caminhou para seu banheiro onde tomou um banho rápido e saiu para voltar ao seu quarto onde se arrumou com roupas simples e despojadas e se caminhou para a garagem onde subiu em sua moto e dirigiu para o seu trabalho onde seu chefe esperava.

Sem café da manhã nem nada, não gosta de comer de logo cedo.

Ao chegar no departamento estacionou e saiu da sua moto com o capacete em mãos e guardou a chave no bolso antes de entrar vendo um policial gordo comendo rosquinha gordurosas que se espalhava óleo e doce enjoativo para seu rosto e dedos. Chanyeol odeia doce e não sabe como as pessoas conseguem comer isso, é tão nojento.

Passou direto por ele que nem se preocupou olhar para quem passava já que suas rosquinhas eram mais interessantes.

Chanyeol só balançou a cabeça em reprovação e deixou passar esse detalhe e se encaminhou para a sala do seu chefe onde já entrou sem bater vendo seu chefe ocupado fodendo a secretaria em cima da sua mesa sem pudor algum.

\- Quem diria que meu chefe tem pau pequeno e não consegue fazer sua secretaria gemer direito. - Zombou os olhando se assustar e se atrapalhar todo para se arrumarem tentando disfarçar o que estava acontecendo.

\- Mania que você tem de entrar sem bater. Sabe que tem que bater antes de entrar. - Resmungou o chefe que já tinha guardado seu pau duro para dentro das calças que não escondinha sua ereção evidente. A secretária já tinha saido toda envergonhada da sala.

\- Não é culpa minha que você decide foder a essa hora da manhã sabendo que eu viria. - Chanyeol ficou sério novamente sem ligar para o ocorrido anterior e olhou seu chefe que esgoliu em seco e se remexeu desconfortável.

\- Tudo bem, Admito a culpa dessa vez. - Falou sem graça.

\- Que bom que tem consciência disso.

\- Sim. - Picario a garganta antes de voltar ao profissionalismo. - Eu o chamei aqui por tenho mais um serviso para você. - Pegou uma pasta e a entregou para Chanyeol que a abriu depois de pega- lá em suas mãos.

\- O caso é sobre o que? - Mesmo que lê-se sobre o caso na pasta em suas mãos ainda queria ouvir de seu chefe os detalhes, sempre tem alguma coisa que falta se não conferir os dois.

\- Alguém anda ameaçando um casal rico de morte e isso os está deixando com medo e pede nossa proteção já que irão fazer um baile de máscaras nesse final de semana e eles querem que nada de ruim aconteca com eles. - Suspirou.

\- E porque o caso veio para mim? - Chanyeol arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas olhando o chefe desconfiado.

\- O casal pediu os melhores para a segurança, se não eles iriam difamar nosso departamento, e sabemos que não queremos isso. - Tomou um gole do seu café já frio que sua secretaria trouxe anteriormente.

\- Mas você sabe que não sou feito para segurança. - O olhou avaliativo. - Tem algo a mais que precisa me contar? - O suspiro de seu chefe já disse tudo, tem algo do seu nível nesse caso que vai precisar dele.

\- Tudo indica que o ameaçador contratou um assassino de aluguel para os matar. - Chanyeol ficou ainda mais desconfiado, não via o porque de contratar um assassino para esse tipo de caso, a não ser que o ameacador queira um trabalho bem feito e que não seja pelas suas mãos. Mas quem séria esse assassino?

\- Você sabe quem é o assassino? - Pela expressão em seu rosto ele sabia, só não sabia como contar.

\- O que tudo indica, o assassino é o próprio Kai. - Ao ouvir o nome Chanyeol já sabia o porque de estar ali.

Kai é bastante conhecido entre a sociedade, todos sabiam seu nome e o que fazia. Muitos tinham medo dele por ser um assassino de aluguel e principalmente de como matava suas vitimas, uma pior do que a outra, tudo dependia do seus crimes e feitos na vida. Como um juiz jugando em um tribunal quem é culpado ou não.

Chanyeol quando começou sua carreira de agente Kai tinha acabado de entrar em ação nesse ramo. Não era muito conhecido por ser novo, mas não demorou para acontecer quando seus alvos foram encontrados em cada cena.

Seu terceiro alvo foi o que acarretou sua carreira. A vitima se chamava Oh Sehun, um estrupador de mulheres e crianças que estava a ativa a 2 anos e ninguém conseguia o pegar já que suas cenas do crime não tinha alguma prova ou vestígio de seu paradeiro o que dificultava para a polícia.

Uma vitima do estripador contratou Kai para o encontrar e o matar da pior maneira possível. E ele morreu.

Kai o encontrou em poucos dias depois da ligação e quando o encontrou Kai fez a festa.

Em sua cena do crime quando foi encontrado pela policia, Oh Sehun se encontrava amarrado a um tronco de madeira enficado no chão de um galpão abandonado a sudoeste de Seoul. Ele se encontra nu amarrado pelos pulsos com cordas asperas que cortaram seus pulsos.

Seu corpo estava marcado por marcas roxas de espancamentos e cortes de facas que umas eram fundas e outras rasa, nada que o matasse diretamente.

Ao redor de seu corpo tinha muitas camisinhas usadas que no total davam 50 camisinhas. O total de vitimas que ele fez nos longos dois anos em ativa.

Alem disso pendurado no teto e algumas espalhadas pelo chão são fotos dele sendo estrupado por vários homens diferentes que revesavam para o foder sem parar durante 12 horas sem pausa no dia 15 de fevereiro de 2018. Uma data que ficou marcada para a carreira de Kai quanto para o departamento da polícia.

Ninguém denunciou Kai por isso e muito menos foram atrás, muitos estavam aliviados pelo caso ter acabado e o estrupador ter pagado seu pecados. De alguma forma agradeciam Kai por ter feito o trabalho sujo que não conseguiram fazer Pelo menos não sujaram suas mãos.

\- Você sabe quando ele vai agir? - Fechou a pasta e olhou seu chefe firme.

\- O que tudo indica e que seja o mais provável é que vai ser no baile de máscaras nesse final de semana.

\- Tudo bem. - Se virou e caminhou para sair da sala de seu chefe sem esperar se ele iria dizer mais alguma coisa ou não. Queria começar a trabalhar logo.

Queria pegar o Kai e o prender. É só isso que deseja.

°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^


End file.
